Nanotechnology and quantum information technology involve the design of extremely small electronic and optical circuits. It would be desirable to provide nanometer-scaled, opto-electronic devices including nanowires that are suitable for nanotechnology and quantum information technology applications, where such devices offer efficient performance and can be fabricated by low-cost fabrication techniques in a manufacturing environment.